Smart devices are becoming ubiquitous in homes. Tablets, computers, and smartphones are already common, but devices such as smart vacuum cleaners, connected refrigerators, and connected televisions, etc. are now available and waiting to replace other existing non-intelligent appliances. When end users are away, these objects are idle, underutilized.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.